My research interests lie in studying the relationship between diet/nutrition and disease outcomes. The specific effects of malnutrition and nutritional deficiencies on immune function are of particular interest. The relationship between specific nutrients and immune function is a key factor in disease processes, as these interactions play a critical role in the maintenance of normal physiologic functions. The study of such relationships requires an understanding of the definition and assessment of the malnourished or nutrient -deficient state in patient populations. I am interested in learning, and hopefully improving, the clinically available methods of nutritional assessment. A mastery of nutritional assessment techniques is important because knowledge of a patient's nutritional status is a major determinant in the evaluation of appropriate nutritional therapeutic measures. In situations where medical supplies may be lacking, specific nutrients may be administered as supplements or as a component of nutritional rehabilitation. This may lead to improved immune competence and to a decrease in disease costs, morbidity, and mortality. In disease states where medication may be toxic or unavailable, the use of a specific nutrient may result in an improvement in immune function and a better clinical outcome.